Myotismon vs. ShadeMan.EXE
Myotismon vs. Shademan.EXE is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Myotismon from the Digimon series, and ShadeMan.EXE from the Megaman Battle Network Series. Description Digimon vs. Megaman Battle Network. Digital Vampires seeking to rules all, But which is the superior being? Interlude Boomstick: You know, there are two things that scare me the most; Vampires, and computer viruses. Wiz: But what if those two things you feared were one in the same Boomstick? Boomstick: *gasp..... A Vampire Virus! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO........... Wiz: Uh.... Such as Myotismon the bane of the DigiDestined..... Boomstick: *pant... Uh, And Shademan.EXE, *cough,.. Leader of the Darkloids.... I need to get some water... or a beer. Boomstick temporarily leaves the set. Wiz: Hey, grab me a beer while you're out. Uh, *ahem, I'm Wizard and he was Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Boomstick returns to the set. Wiz: You okay? Boomstick: I'm fine.... Oh, and here's you beer.. Myotismon Wiz: The Digital World is a vast area contain, hundreds of thousands of creatures known as Digimon. Some are good, like Agumon, while others are.... Boomstick: COMPLETELY FUCKING EVIL! And debatably the most evil out of all of them is Myotismon. Wiz: Myotismon is a Ultimate Level Virus Type Digimon. He's the leader of a large group of evil Digimon, and enjoys his villainy. Boomstick: And being the leader, Myotismon is incredibly powerful. Wiz: Each Digimon is known to have several signature moves. In Myotismon's case he's got quite a handful. The first, and debatably his most recognizable is Crimson Lightning; in which Myotismon creates whip made out blood to whip his opponent, or ensnare them. Boomstick: Grizzly Wing; which allows Myotismon to summon a large horde of bats that materialize from his cape to attack his enemies. He can use those back to capture his opponents which leaves them vulnerable for Myotismon to do whatever he wants. Wiz: Nightmare Claw; in which he sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns his victim black and paralyzes them. Boomstick: And being a vampire, Myotismon does enjoy sucking the digital life-force, from Digimon, as well as drinking blood from human. Wiz: He is also a master of the Dark arts and uses these abilities to his fullest potential. He can fly, use telekinesis, is near-immortal, and can even generate a thick fog that can cover an entire city and block out the sun. Boomstick: Myotismon is a powerhouse through and through. He's tough enough to survive Angemon's Hand of Fate, which is a move that can eliminate evil Digimon. He's also strong enough to take on six Ultimate Class Digimon and three Champion Class Digimon all at once, and has survived death on two different occasions. In fact even if his body is destroyed, if his soul remain intact, Myotismon can live on to fight another day. Wiz: It's about to get even worse. If Myotismon's body get destroy, but his soul is still intact, he can use his own soul to possess anyone he comes on contain, and can evolve, or rather Digivolve, into much stronger forms; VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon. Both of these forms are Mega Class Virus Digimon, each one stronger than the other. VenomMyotismon takes on the appearance of a demonic vampire, that's the size of a skyscraper. He strong enough to take on two Mega Class Digimon, five Ultimate Digimon, and one Champion Digimon. Though the only downside is that he lack the intellect that Myotismon as. In fact in this for, all VenomMyotismon cares about is causing destruction. And as for MaloMyotismon..... Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait! Let me guess, he's even stronger than before? Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. However, MaloMyotismon is significantly shorter than VenomMyotismon, but he retains Myotismon's intellect, and can get stronger the more people are filled with doubt and despair, to the point where he can destroy both the Real World and Digital World. Boomstick: Now I'm really scared of him. Wiz: Well be glad that we are excluding his alternate forms. After all, we don't want to make this look like an unfair Death Battle, do we? Boomstick: No we don't. Wiz: But despite Myotismon being a powerful Digimon, he is known to be a little bit sensitive with sunlight, like regular vampire. But he know this weakness, as he either continues with his goals at nighttime, or after he cast a spell to create a fog thick enough to block out the sun. Boomstick: I guess you could say that Myotismon doesn't Suck at his job. Get it? Cause he's a vampire..... Wiz: Really? Myotismon: Farewell Digidoomed! Shademan.EXE Wiz: The futuristic of Megaman Battle Network, everything is connected through the Internet. And because of this viruses are a common act of terrorism. Some choose to protect the Internet, while others uses the viruses to their advantages. And one of the is the digital vampire; Shademan.EXE. Boomstick: Shadman.EXE is the leader of a group of evil digital being, AKA NetNavis, known as the Darkloids. And being the leader, he's pretty damn powerful. Wiz: Shademan.EXE possesses vast dark powers. Razor Sharp claws, teleportation and turning into a bat, or a swarm of bats are just a few of his abilities. Boomstick: He also has a set of wing hidden on his person. By spreading his arms, he can morph his arms into wings. He can also use those wings to glide, and emit powerful sonic blasts. Wiz; And being a vampire, Shademan.EXE can drain the life energy form NetNavis to replenish his health, though sadly, they don't turn into vampire. Boomstick: That's a relief. I HATE VAMPIRES! Wiz: It's about to get worst. See, it's revealed that it's very difficult to kill Shademan.EXE. When Megaman.EXE first encountered Shademan.EXE, he couldn't harm him, let along delete Shademan.EXE. It wasn't until their second encounter that Megaman.EXE finally defeated him..... but ONLY when they resorted to a Dark Chip that suddenly appeared in their inventory. But even then, Shademan.EXE was still alive. It took the combine power of Megaman.EXE and a mysterious hero name Solar Boy Django to finally be rid of the digital vampire. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait! Solar Boy Django? Who the Hell is he!? Wiz: Some hero from another game series known as Boktai. Boomstick: I don't think I've every heard of that series. Wiz: I'm not really surprises as the series is not well-known game outside of Japan. Boomstick: Oh, OK! Wiz: So.... what were we talking about again? Boomstick: We were talking about Shademan.EXE. Wiz: Right! Now, despite Shademan.EXE getting killed off by Megaman.EXE, and Django, he still survived in Battle Network 5. However, he was significantly weaker than how he started, as he was defeated by the combine powers Megaman.EXE, Protoman.EXE, and Magnetman.EXE in Team Protoman's version, or by Megaman.EXE, Colonel.EXE, and Knightman.EXE in Team Colonel's version. Boomstick: Wait, different versions? I'm confused. Wiz: Well... long story short, Megaman Battle Network 5, along with all the Battle Network series, are known to have two or more games that follow the same storyline, but with minor changes to the story here or there. In Team Protoman's case, that team consist of Megaman.EXE, Protoman.EXE, Magnetman.EXE, Gyroman.EXE, Napalmman.EXE, Searchman.EXE, and Meddy.EXE. While in Team Colonel, the team consist of Megaman.EXE, Colonel.EXE, Knightman.EXE, Shadowman.EXE, Tomahawkman.EXE, Numberman.EXE, and Toadman.EXE. Boomstick: I'm still kinda confused, but not as much as bad as I was a moment ago. Wiz: And that was the simplest way I could explain. Boomstick: So, is there anything else about Shademan.EXE that we left out? Wiz: No I think we've cleared everything out. Shademan.EXE: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Death Battle Myotismon is forging a plan in his castle. Shademan.EXE enters Myotismon's room challenging Myotismon to a fight. Myotismon see Shademan.EXE and accepts the challenge. 'FIGHT!!!' Both Shademan and Myotismon clash. Shademan pushes Myotismon and processes by attacking Myotismon with his claws. Myotismon jumps back and processes with Crimson Lightning. Myotismon: Crimson Lightning! The Crimson lightning successfully hits Shademan. Myotismon then processes to whap the blood whip around Shademan. Myotismon pulls the snared Shademan towards him, and use generated another Crimson Lightning a point blank range. Myotismon: Crimson Lightn---- Huh? Shademan turns into a flock of bats to escape Myotismon's whip and onslaught. The flock of bat fly behind Myotismon and revert back into Shademan. Shademan processes turning his arms into wings, and processed with a sonic screech. Stunned by Shademan's attack, Shademan continues with multiple slashes. Myotismon manages to grab Shademan's arms, and processes to use his telekinesis to push Shademan away from him. Myotismon then processes to use Grizzly Wing on Shademan. Myotismon: Grizzly Wing! The bats that were summoned by Myotismon processed to attack Shademan. Shademan attempted to kill the bats by clawing at them. He was successful in killing some of them, but the rest managed to deal a great amount of damage to the digital vampire. Desperate, Shademan, spun around and generated a sonic screech to destroy the rest of the bats. As he finished the attack, Shademan searched for Myotismon, but was nowhere to be found. Myotismon: Looking for me? Shademan see Myotismon flying in the air, with his body covered with his cloak. Myotismon processes with a Crimson Lightning. Myotismon: Crimson Lightning! Shademan attempts to dodge, but the blood whip managed to hit his leg. Myotismon, seeing an injured Shademan, processed with a Nightmare Claw. Myotismon: Nightmare Claw! The move successfully hits Shademan as he couldn't move due to the paralyzing effects. Myotismon lands near Shademan. He then processed by grabbing him by the neck, and biting him, draining his energy. Growing desperate, Shademan processed to bite Myotismon's neck draining Myotismon's energy. Both stuck in a standstill as neither of them got weaker nor stronger. Myotismon, desperate to end Shademan he managed to lifts up his arm. Shademan see Myotismon's arm being raised. He sees Myotismon's hand glowing red, knowing of the outcome. Myotismon muffled: Crimson Lighting... The blood whip pops out of Myotismon's hand, impaling Shademan on the side of the head. With Shademan weakened, Myotismon pushed Shademan's body to the ground. Shademan.EXE: You..... beat................................ mmmmmeeeeeeee....... Shademan's body dematerializes into data as an announcer announces: Announcer: Shademan.EXE: Deleted! Myotismon processed to laugh evilly. 'KO!!!' Myotismon continues to laugh evilly Shademan.EXE's body is nowhere to be found. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, Thank God! One less Digital Vampire to worry about. Wiz: This was surprisingly a close match. Both of these digital vampires had strengths that could counter each other. Shademan.EXE is a much stronger combatant when he's at close range and is also a much quicker combatant. Myotismon on the other hand, is a skilled combatant at long range, and is more of a strategist. But when it came to their skills with surviving against their enemies, Myotismon was clearly the stronger combatant. Boomstick: Shademan.EXE is a powerful foe, as he could survive multiple outcomes with Megaman, and survived death on several occasions, but seeing how it usually takes two to three NetNavis to finally kill Shademan.EXE, as well as their operators, Shademan.EXE would never stand a chance. Wiz: Myotismon on the other hand is better survivor with dealing with uneven odds. As we've mentioned before, Myotismon is tough enough survive Angemon's Hand of Fate, as well as being strong enough to take on three Champion Class Digimon, (Gatomon, Angemon, and Wizardmon), and six Ultimate Class Digimon (MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lilymon, and Zudomon) all at the same time. It was only when Wizardmon sacrificed his life, and when Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon which resulted in Myotismon's first demise. And even if his body was destroyed, his soul lived on to continue his tyranny. Boomstick: Still, it kinda.... sucks that one Digital Vampire lived on. Wiz: The Winner is Myotismon. Next Time Battle of the Alien Dragon Clones Who will be rooting for? Myotismon Shademan.EXE Who do you want to win? Myotismon Shademan.EXE Who's your favorite villain? Myotismon Shademan.EXE Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:Digimon vs Megaman themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies